


The Word That Made My World

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyones good, F/M, Klaroline, One Shot, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: Klaroline - Soulmate AU where you have your significant other's first words tattooed somewhere on your body in their handwriting and Klaus lost hope years ago that he would ever find his.





	The Word That Made My World

Klaus didn’t understand how or why his life had become so difficult when it came to love, and finding his significant other. Sure over the thousands of years alive he constantly found women to bed, to have a good time with, to wear on his arm when attending ball’s or galas all in order to keep face. 

For the majority of his life he believed he was too heartless to ever have a significant other, that someone out there knew of his selfishness and his ways that they believed he didn’t deserve someone, his father reminded him of this during his early years and maybe it was true, he wouldn’t ever find someone.

Gradually over time causing him to become more selfish, and more in love with himself rather than anyone. His siblings when they were around or alive gave attempted to give him hope, but he wasn’t sure what to believe. He gave up, he gave up and dated a new woman every week, every day, different women at once. He didn’t care if they found out about the other, his good looks, his charm, his compulsion would find a way around this. Anything that averted his attention, knowing that there wouldn’t ever be someone who would be his, a beautiful lady out there who he would love and care for, protect from the cruelties out there. The monsters, someone to change the monster within him. 

May ’94. He remembers the day he saw this tattoo appear one morning along his triceps. This change the course of his life, it changed everything, it meant he has someone. A beautiful someone out there. Someone who one day will be his. 

But at the same time this still changed nothing, it didn’t mean that she was his yet, sure one day they would be destined to be together but how long until they find each other. How long until he meets his soul mate, because until then it’ll be nearly impossible to find her. And he just hoped fate would be on his side for once. 

He still went about his life the same, day in day out, each day staring at the tattoo, those words, her first words written there. 

He rarely had mercy, on his victims, he was still the powerful and feared man all vampires knew him as and it still took another 15 maybe 16 years until he found her, though he had no clue.   
Mystic Falls, once a small village in which he spent his childhood, being raised alongside his siblings, abused by his father, either manipulated or loved by his mother, but with loyal siblings he was back. Building a home making new enemies, new friends. 

He was back in a town that was his before this town was even built, before this town was known for its vampires. For its werewolves, witches, and now will be known for its hybrids.   
The people of this town amused him, though one entranced him. The beautiful Caroline Forbes. 

Her mother being the sheriff meant he had to try and get on her good terms, but something about her drew him to her. It made him wonder, is she the one who he’s been waiting for? 

Getting on her good terms was more difficult than he would’ve imagined. She was a strong and powerful girl. She was smart, she believed in what was right, and she was a leader. A natural born leader. And she held so much about her that made me want to know more. 

 

** 

 

The house my siblings and I shared was complete, and furnished, now becoming our home. Once again in Mystic Falls. The others all out and I got to appreciate the hard work we put into making a new or old place as out home. 

I heard a car pulling up and was downstairs by the front door within seconds. The sheriff’s cruiser was in my drive way. 

I stood in the doorway, an attempt to look friendly, she got out of the car and walked towards me. 

“Sheriff, well isn’t this a surprise” 

She smiled, “Yes Klaus, I figured I should come and personally welcome our newest arrivals of the town.” 

“Thank you sheriff, much appreciated. I wasn’t sure if it would be because of our extra abilities, let’s say. If you understand” 

“Oh I’m fully aware of what yourself and your siblings are. But as your brother Elijah explained, I believe there’ll be no harm right?” 

“Of course not. I assume you’re also close to the Salvatore’s?” 

“Yes, Damon becoming a better friend then I expected. Though he is the one who turned Caroline at first” 

I nodded, “So I’ve heard. Caroline, she’s quite the girl you have” 

She chuckled shaking her head, “You wouldn’t believe. But I have to ask Klaus, I didn’t interrupt you from doing anything did I?” She asked motioning towards what I was wearing or lack of. As I was stood here shirtless. 

“Apologies Sheriff, I was painting, something I tend to do in my downtime” 

“Wow, certainly what I least expected” 

I smiled, “Full of surprises I am” 

She nodded, “I can tell. You also have beautiful tattoos, what does that say if you don’t mind me asking?” She said pointing towards the first words uttered by my soul mate. 

I smiled softly, a genuine smile, “Honestly, it took me a while to figure it out, but it reads, ‘momma, momma, ‘m go be, pwincess’. Eventually it made sense” 

The sheriffs face has a smile, “You know that’s funny because…” She paused for a moment and her face dropped into confusion. 

“It’s impossible” She whispered. 

My eyes widened, does she know? Does she know who said these words as their first. Someone who wanted to be a princess, but instead I’ll make them a queen. 

“Sheriff?” I asked my eyes widening, “Please tell me, please, what is it you know?” 

She averted her eyes from the tattoo up to my eyes, “Caroline. When she was 16 her tattoo appeared. Just as everyone’s do, ‘Eli Play’ were hers. And it’s confused her since. But, I remember the day my baby said her first words. I remember, she was 19 months and such a smart baby, she talked a lot but never clearly, until she tells me she wants to be a princess.” 

As the sheriff spoke, and overwhelming feelings came over me. Caroline. It’s Caroline. My soulmate. The one woman who’s had me entranced since the day I moved here. Who’s not taken anything from me, who made me feel things no one else ever has done before. And now here her mother stands confirming this. Telling me her daughter is the one woman who will make me feel whole. 

“Where, where is she?” I asked unable to process what was happening. Thousands of years and this moment feels unreal right now. 

“She’s at the grill at the moment, with Elena and Bonnie”

“Sheriff please with all due respect. I need go” 

She nodded understanding with a small smile, “Look after my girl Klaus” She said walking out the house. I grinned at her, before going upstairs to change and leave. 

I didn’t take the car instead ran to the grill getting there within minutes. I wasn’t sure of what I was feeling right now, but I can assure anyone that I have never felt this… alive in all my years. 

I walked in keeping my composure, keeping calm, I saw one of my brothers charming a girl. Of course he was, but I soon spotted Caroline, sat and talking with her best friends. 

I smirked and walked towards her, she saw me, and I caught that small smile and twinkle in her eye before it was gone. Well the smile, not the small twinkle. 

“What do you want Klaus?” She asked sounding bored. 

“To talk to you love is all” I smirked. “you girls mind if I borrow her for a while?” I asked the other two. 

“Of course not. Care would love to join you” Elena said a massive smile of her own. She tilted her head to the side and Caroline sent her friend a glare before begrudgingly getting up grabbing her bag and following me out of there. 

We both started walking through the town square, it was quite a beautiful day in mystic falls, “What do you want to talk about?” She asked, her fiery personality not afraid to ask questions and getting to the point. 

I laughed, “I just spoke to your mother would you believe” 

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, she told me she would be going to the new Mikealson mansion to give them a proper welcoming. But I assumed you would be throwing an extravagant party. One your sister would have no problem in organizing considering she’s probably the second best party planner in the town” 

“Second best?” I asked amused. 

“Of course, me being the first” She smirked, 

“Well if you must know we will be having a party this weekend, and all I ask is to have the most beautiful girl in Mystic falls as my date” 

She scoffed, “Flattery will only get you so far Klaus” 

“Of course, but you realize, you have my first words tattooed somewhere on this beautiful body of yours?” I asked looking her up and down. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, “And how do you know this? You haven’t been perving have you” 

I smirked, “Of course not Caroline, I know this because I also know that the first thing you ever said to your mother was how you want to be a princess” 

Her cheeks reddened and realization dawned upon her though she was quick to recuperate herself, “Well you know this changes nothing. I won’t be yours just like that. It’s going to take a lot more than a nice accent and charming smile to get me to be yours” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less love”

“And I’ll need to know the colour of your tie so I can co-ordinate for the party” 

A grin formed on my face, “Don’t you worry about what you’re wearing it’ll be taken care of” 

A small smile appeared on her face, “How did you know?” 

“As I said your mother paid me a visit. She asked about my small amount of tattoos, and figured it out. She told me about yours and well, here we are” 

Nothing could wipe this smile off of my face, especially seeing the smile on her beautiful face made those years where I suffered and believed I would be alone for an eternity worth it. Knowing this strong willed girl is my girl. And nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, any feedback would be appreciated xoxo


End file.
